Last Drink
by Sleepingmonster02
Summary: Small story, just kind of put it together on the spot. it's based after S4ep8. The knighst are taking Merlin out for a drink, things get out of hand and this could be Gwaine's last drink. It was an attempt at being funny...tell me if it isn't. One shot.


One shot, thought this would be fun for Sir Gwaine since he hasn't had too much to say in the fourth season (I live in America and we get all of the seasons late and we're only in episode 8 so don't spoil anything please!) and I love Gwaine so I thought I'd do this! Enjoy

* * *

><p>All is well in Camelot, the day is ending and a light breeze is blowing. The knights, Merlin and Arthur have just returned from their trip from Longstead. Arthur and Gwen are in the castle (Doing God knows what) and the knights decided to take Merlin out for behaving so horribly to him.<p>

The boys are sitting in a round table and they've just got done playing a drinking game. Gwaine talked them into screwing the consequences they'd get for being hungover the next morning. It took a while, but they finally excepted, besides, they were Arthur's best men, it's not like he could put them on probation, of course he'd probably harden their conditioning, but they were prepared for that.

Besides, they really did feel horrible for being so terrible to Merlin. Not to mention Merlin forgave them so quickly, which made it even worse! "Killing them with kindness?" Arthur had muttered to Merlin on the way back from Longstead. "Only a little bit," Merlin whispered back. Of course the knights didn't know that.

"Let's have another round!" Gwaine shouts trying to stand up but failing miserably. He ends up on the floor in laughter, and his fellow knights/friends are nearly right beside them from laughing so hard. The waitress brings over another round as Gwaine picks himself off of the floor. "Hello pretty lady," he says trying to grab her hand. The waitress, who's used to such attempts easily shakes him off and walks away.

"Nice try," she laughs as she switches her hips temptingly. The knights + Merlin laugh at their friends failure.

"Oh…this is not my day!" Gwaine says in a rather slurred voice_. First being lured in by a monster, then being nearly killed by a monster, and now striking out! Something must be wrong with the balance of the world…_ Gwaine thinks. He drains his pint and looks at Merlin's. "Ya gonna finish that mate?" Merlin, who's a light weight is so drunk that he can't even manage to form words. He just hums silently to himself, and laugh at things randomly. He nods at Gwaine who has already drained the pint.

"Gwaine…Gwa—Gwaine…I…I think…you should slow down…" Leon says. Always the mature one. Of course he's drunker than drunk, but even when he's drunk he can manage himself. Well…as well as a drunkard can manage.

"Don't—don't tell me what to do…" Gwaine manages.

"I think it's time to go," Percival pipes in. Him, being part giant, is the least drunk out of everyone. He can walk home with out falling, stumbling, but never actually coming into contact with the ground.

"Don't tell me what to do big, BIG Percy…I mean…what are you? Are you a giant? Why are you so big…I mean you're just HUGE! You're the size of a house! Does it feel strange…" he goes on and on like this until it comes to an awkward halt. Percy stands up and helps Merlin up. Leon kicks Elyan who fell asleep and he falls over onto the ground starting off a whole 'nother round of laughter.

After about ten minutes of laughter everyone's up (kind of, they're all swaying and are in danger of falling…) except for Gwaine.

"You guy's go ahead—,"

"Gwaine, you've had too, much. Let's go." Leon slurs trying to grab Gwaine's arm but he shakes it off.

"I'll drink as much as I want!" Gwaine says finally standing up, but only to square off with Leon. Percival blocks Leon's way.

"Gwaine, hasn't there been enough fighting between us?" Percival says. That stopped everything. But Gwaine, being Gwaine, grabs an abandoned drink from a near by table and chugs it.

"Gwaine—,"

"What are you doing?" a voice shouts. In comes the king, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"Great! It's the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king…" Gwaine starts to chant but being that no one follows he gives up. "Hello Arthur! How's Gwen?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows. Arthur and Elyan both give Gwaine a dirty look.

"You're all smashed…" Arthur says warily. "I already have to run a kingdom and now this…I expect better than you! You're knights of Camelot!" Gwaine makes mocking faces and starts laughing.

"You take yourself way too seriously mate!" he shouts happily. _This is why I like being drunk…the freedom, people live their whole lives so afraid of what to say, how to say it and when to say it. But when you're drunk, it doesn't matter who you are, you say what you're thinking. And you don't give sh—_

"That's it! Gwaine I'm sick of this! You're all forbidden from drinking for a month! Gwaine, two months since I know this was your idea. Not to mention the training you all will have to do tomorrow, and Merlin…oh good lord Merlin, you're going to have hell to pay!" Arthur fumes. But Gwaine is stuck. "Come on!" Arthur shepherds the boys out, all but Gwaine, who is frozen to the spot. Arthur doesn't bother to come back and get him. He's too angry, not to mention he's a grown man and can do whatever he pleases as long it's legal and he's not drinking.

The pub clears out and the owners blow out all of the candles. Gwaine is still there stuck, and oblivious to his surroundings.

_That's it. That's the last straw…I'm joining Morgana and I'm killing Arthur Pendragon...Now one tells me when my last drink is going to be! Not even me!_


End file.
